Summer Reunion!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: A month after the Grand Magic Games, Makarov holds a reunion for some of the guilds that participated in the games. But will this be just another way for new couples to be formed with Mirajane the Matchmaker organizing all of the events? So many shippings that I can't even list them! Rated T for language!
1. Sunday

_**Lucy's POV**_

It's been about a month sing the Grand Magic Games ended and we regained our title as the strongest guild. I wonder how everyone from the other guilds is doing. So anyways, I'm at the entrance of the guild hall and I hear a whole lot more noise than I normally do. I carefully open the door and a chair comes flying at me. I shut the door quickly before it hits me. Geez! What's going on in there?!

"Give me back my underwear Natsu!" I hear Gray yell. Oh boy, either those two are in a full out brawl with the rest of the guild, or Natsu is just being a pest. I hear all of the girls in the guild yell, especially Wendy.

"Just give him his underwear back; no one wants to see 'that'." Whose voice is that? I mean it sound familiar, but I can't remember whose it is. I then hear the door open and I see Master walk out the door.

"Why hello there Lucy. I was wondering where you were. You're the last to arrive. Why don't you come in the guild? I'll make sure that the boys stop fighting so you don't get injured walking in." Master states.

"Alright. But can you tell me whose voice I heard earlier." I ask.

"All in due time child." Master states. Master Makarov walks into the guild hall and I can hear his yelling.

"Alright you brats settle down! The last of you has arrived and I don't want any more violence! You had your fun and you'll have more later!" Master yells. Wow, it sounds like he's talking to 5 guilds. Master pokes his head out the door. "You can come now Lucy." I slowly poke my head in. What the?!

_**Natsu's POV**_

So I get to the guild hall and everything is normal. Happy's eating his fish, Levy is reading, Mira's at the bar, Gray's stripping, and Erza's eating her strawberry cake. Just then, the Master comes from the back of the guild hall.

"Listen up everybody we've got some very special guests coming to stay the week with us." Gramps announces.

"Who is it?" Macao questions.

"It's some of the other participants from Grand Magic Games. I've organized them to stay with some of you. They will be staying with you until the week is over. I will announce who will stay with who when everyone gets here." Gramps explains. Then there a knock at the door. Everyone turns.

"That must be them." Gray stated. Master walks up to the huge doors and we see the silhouettes of some people. They all walk in together in a group.

"Hiya everybody!" A drunk Bacchus yells into the guild with his gourd in left hand. I also see Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Jura, Gray's striping pal Lyon, Chelia, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Nichiya, Jenny, Kagura, the farmer girl. What was her name again? Oh that's right it was Beth! Yeah so I also see her, Kagura, Erza's cat friend Millianna, and Risley.

"You!" I hear Cana yell. I look back at her. She's just as drunk as Bacchus.

"Well if it isn't my drinking buddy. You wanna try and beat me this time?" Bacchus challenges.

"Oh believe me; I'll wipe the floor with you!" Cana yells back.

"How about we wait until everyone gets here and until you two are sober!" Gramps yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Cana agrees.

"Yo Natsu-san!" I look back at the group and I see Sting walking towards me.

"Lector!" Happy states.

"Sup Happy." Lector replies.

"So how've ya been since the games?" I question my fellow dragon slayer.

"Jiemma and Minerva left the guild, so Rufus is the temporary guild master until we can find a replacement." Sting explains.

"That's cool. I've been getting a whole lot stronger so don't expect me to go easy on you if we battle again!" I state.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sting agrees.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I walk into the guild and I see people from at least 5 other guilds here! What's going on?

"Attention everyone!" I hear the Master yell. Everyone turns heads in his direction up to the second floor of the guild. "Now I know I explained a few things earlier, but now I'll get into detail. I invited some of other guilds to stay with us over the next few days so that you can get along with others. Now, I have organized some you not from Fairy Tail to stay with a few of our wizards. So of you will be staying with one other person some of you will be staying with 2 other people. But before I assign you to your buddies, I have to take attendance. Just say here when I call your name. Bacchus!" Master yelled out.

"Here!" A drunk Bacchus yelled with his arm around a drunk Cana.

"Beth!" Master yelled.

"Howdy!" Beth responded.

"Chelia!" Master exclaimed.

"Right here!" Chelia stated who was standing right next to Wendy and Carla.

"Eve!" Master stated.

"Right here Master Makarov!" Eve yelled while raising his hand.

"Hibiki!" Master yelled.

"Present!" Hibiki answered.

"Ichiya!" Master yelled.

"I love the smell of a reunion perfume!" Ichiya yells. Of course he does. I feel sorry for Erza over the next few days.

"Okay then, Jura!" Master yells.

"Here. Thank you for inviting me." Jura states.

"Kagura!" Master exclaims.

"Here." Kagura states with her stern expression

"Lyon!" Master states.

"I'm over here!" Lyon replies sitting at a table with Jura and Chelia.

"Millianna!" Master yells.

"Over here and feelin' spiffy!" Millianna responds as she stands next to Erza and Kagura.

"Orga!" Master states.

"Attended." Orga states. I look over at him and I see Sting, Rogue, and Rufus, along with Sting and Rogue's Exceed.

"Ren!" Master yells.

"Here." Ren states next to the other Trimen.

"Risley!" Master exclaims.

"Don't underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley yells. I bet it would be fun to have her in a guild.

"Right, Rogue!" Master yells.

"Here." Rogue coldly states.

"Rufus!" Master states.

"I can't wait to make new memories with all of you!" Rufus yells.

"Sting!" Master yells.

"Right here and ready to party!" Sting yells as he is with his comrades.

"Yukino!" Yukino? I didn't know she was supposed to be here. I haven't seen her. I wonder where she could be. Everyone starts to look around the room. "I guess she's not here."

"Wait!" I hear a voice say. I see everyone's attention go to the entrance of the guild and I see a silhouette. The person steps into the guild and it's Yukino.

"Yukino!" Sting, Orga, Rufus, Rogue, and I all yell at the same time. I run up to Yukino.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino states. We run into each other's arms and give each other a hug.

"Well now that everyone is present and accounted for, Levy I would like your help." Master exclaims.

"Of course Master." Levy-chan walks up the stairs to the second floor and stands next to Master Makarov.

"Alright everyone, now I am going to tell you who is staying with you over the course of the next few days! Take this as an experience to get to know more people from other guilds. Levy if you please." Master asks.

_**Gray's POV**_

"Of course Master." Levy cheerfully replies. She uses her script magic to pull up a list of the Fairy Tail wizards with other wizards that we are staying with. These are the names I see put up in the air.

**Natsu – Sting**

**Gray – Lyon & Rufus**

**Lucy – Risley & Yukino**

**Erza – Kagura & Millianna**

**Wendy – Chelia**

**Mirajane – Jenny**

**Elfman – Bacchus**

**Laxus – Orga**

**Gajeel – Rogue**

**Levy – Beth**

**Gildarts – Jura**

Great, just great. I'm stuck with Lyon. But I think Rufus can keep us under control. Although, Natsu has Sting and that should keep him plenty busy this week. Plus Erza is with Millianna and Kagura so that should be interesting. I then feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and I see the farmer girl from Mermaid Heel.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you knew who Levy was. I don't think she was in the Games, so I don't know what she looks like." Beth questions.

"Yeah. Levy is the girl who just put up the list of people. I think I see her on the stage." I state as I look around for Levy.

"Thank you." Beth stated. She runs off to find Levy.

"Well it looks like were together just like when we were kids." I hear Lyon state. I see them both to the side of me with bags slung across their backs.

"I think this should be an interesting few days." Rufus states.

"Let's head back to my place so that you guys can unpack. Then I'll show you around town." I suggest.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Rufus agrees. We all walk back to my apartment for the guys at Fairy Tail. Basically every guy except Natsu lives here so it's a little quieter. I unlock my door with the key I keep on me at all times and the three of us walk in. My room is the same size as the girl's rooms at Fairy Hills. My room is mostly a pale blue with a darker blue trim.

"Hold on a second. I would've done this earlier if I knew I had people coming." I walk up to my twin sized bed and I push it towards the middle of my room with it still touching the far wall. I pull out the two beds I have underneath. "Alright. You guys can sleep on this if you want." I suggest.

"Gray, your shirt." Lyon points out. I look down and I see my shirt stripped off and on the floor. I see Rufus looking on the walls of my room and Lyon starts looking too. "Gray, why do you have a bra hanging in your room?

"And why is it framed?" Rufus questions.

"Come on Lyon, don't tell me you forgot whose that is." I state. I see Lyon looking at it closer. I see a single tear slide down the right side of his face.

"Ur…" Lyon whispers.

"Ur? You mean the ice make wizard who sealed away Deliora?" Rufus infers.

"Yep, she was our teacher before see sealed it away." I explain.

"Wow, you do know that if she was alive today, she would be considered one of the 10 wizard saints." Rufus explains.

"She probably would be." I state. I see Lyon looking at something specific on my shelf. "You remember that." I take the helmet off my shelf and place it on my head. "Oh look at me, I'm the Cold Emperor! I'm gonna melt the iced shell that my teacher casted to seal away a demon!" I imitate Lyon's voice and I can hear him and Rufus laughing. I think that the next few days aren't going to be that bad.

_**Erza's POV**_

After I found out my roommates are Kagura and Millianna, I take them back to my room in Fairy Hills.

"Well here we are." I state as the door to my room opens and I see Kagura and Millianna's expressions.

"You have 5 rooms?!" Millianna yells.

"So from what I heard from the other tenants living here, you pay 500,000 jewel a month?!" Kagura calculates.

"That's right. Not only that, but I also have 2 extras beds for you guys to sleep in." I explain.

"Really?! Thanks Erzy-Werzy!" Millianna states as she hugs me.

"It's not a problem. Just follow me and I'll show you were we'll be sleeping." We all walk towards the beds and where all of my keepsakes are. I then hear a bag drop. "Millianna, what's wrong?" She was on her knees crying. I look up and I see Simon's sash he wore before he died. "It's alright." I walk up to the sash and carefully take it down. "Kagura, I want you to have this." I state as I hand Simon's sash to his little sister.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't know what it is." Kagura states.

"It was your brother's." I reply. Kagura looks down at the sash and I see tears start to flow down from her eyes. "Just before we left the tower, I wanted something to remember him by. I then saw something on the beach front and it was this." Kagura leaned into my chest and started to cry harder. I then wrap my arms around her and let her continue to cry. She looks up at me after a while.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Kagura states as she wipes away her tears.

"It's not a problem. I have a few other things of Simon's to keep his memory." I explain.

"Really? What else do you have?" Millianna questions.

"I have his eye patch and his metal helmet. If you want either of them Kagura, I'll be happy to give them to you." I offer.

"No, just this is enough. Thank you for giving this to me." Kagura states. I look at the both of them and I smile. This is going to be a fun few days.

_**Lucy's POV**_

So I'm paired up with Risley and Yukino for the next few days. We walk back to my apartment in town and we walk into my room.

"Well this is my place!" I state as I walk into my apartment.

"It's cute." Risley states. We all walk in and Risley and Yukino set their things down on my table.

"Hold on a sec." I walk up to my bed and pull out the bed from underneath it. I then walk over to my closet and pull out the bed that hides in there. "There we go, now we all have a bed to sleep on!"

"Thank you Lucy-sama." Yukino states. I see Risley looking on my walls.

"Oi Lucy, what's this?" I look over and I see Risley holding my novel-

"My novel!" I run and snatch the novel out of Risley's hands.

"Hey come on! It was just getting good too!" Risley complains. I hold my novel closer to my chest and I see Yukino looking at my desk. I then see her looking at the pictures of my mom and dad.

"Are these your parents?" Yukino questions me.

"Yeah. But they both died a while ago." I reply.

"I'm sorry. My parents were killed by followers of Zeref and they took away my sister too." Yukino confesses.

"I'm feel bad for you." I hear Risley state. She puts her hand on Yukino's shoulder.

"It's fine, they died when I was a child." Yukino explains.

"Anyways, what do you guys think Makarov is going to do over the next few days?" Risley questions.

"I don't know. But I guess I could show you guys around the town a little later. I remember Makarov saying that after we got settled in he wanted us to head back to the guild." I explain.

"That makes sense. I think we should start heading back now." Yukino states.

"That's a good idea." Risley agrees. We all start to walk out the door to back to the guild. I wonder what were gonna do this week?

_**Natsu's POV**_

So I take Sting and Lector back to mine and Happy's place and I unlock to the door. The 4 of us walk in to see a nice clean house. After I heard that Lucy spent an entire day cleaning it, I decided to keep it as clean as possible, or else Lucy would have my head! So we walk in and I see my couch and my hammock and my bulletin board.

"Home Sweet Home!" I yell. I throw my stuff next the hammock I sleep in and head over to the kitchen for some food. I hear Sting and Lector follow me into the kitchen. "Ya want something ta eat?" I offer.

"Nah, I ate before I got here." Sting explains. He walks around and I hear Sting walk back into my living room. "Yo Natsu-san!" Sting yells. I grab a bag of chips from the cabinet and start to walk back into my living room

"What is it?" I question.

"What's with the maid costume?" Sting questions as he points at Lucy's old maid costume.

"Oh that's from the first mission I did with Lucy! She had to dress up as a maid in order to get into this whack job's house in order to find a book and burn it." I explain.

"Oh yeah." I see Sting and Lector look around for more stuff.

"What's with the pile of rubble?" Lector questions.

"I can answer that one. You see, Gajeel was a part of the Phantom Lord guild and his old guild master ordered him to destroy the guild hall and this is the rubble from the first guild hall." Happy explained.

"Nicely put buddy!" I compliment.

"What about the Salamander signature? You been practicing?" Sting teased.

"There's no way that's my handwriting!" I yell. "Anyways, I was in Hargeon looking for Igneel 'cause some of the guys in the guild said he might be there, but I ran into the poser named Bora and he said that he was 'Salamander' when he really had no clue what he was dealing with! That was also the first time I met Lucy too!" I explain.

"You've got a lot of weird things." Lector points out.

"Heck ya he does! Natsu's got the most stuff out of everyone in the guild! But even though they're weird they hold a sort of value to me and Natsu so there hard to give up." Happy states.

"That's what I like to hear! Up top!" I high five Happy.

"Don't you think we should be getting back to the guild hall to see what we're doing this week?" Sting suggests.

"Oh crap I totally forgot! We gotta hurry or else Gramps is gonna kill us!" I yell as I run out the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells as he follow close behind me with Sting and Lector coming up in the rear.

"Bet I could beat you and Happy to the guild hall!" Sting challenges.

"You're on!" I run full speed to the guild hall beating Sting.

_**Wendy's POV**_

I take Chelia up to Fairy Hills so that she can unpack her things and settle in before we go back to the guild hall.

"Well here we are." I state as I open the door to my apartment and walk in with Chelia behind me.

"Wow. It's so big!" Chelia compliments. I see her walk around my apartment. She looks at the wall opposite of the door and notices all of the pictures hung up. "Nee, Wendy, who's this?" Chelia questions as she points to the picture of me when I was younger and Mystogan.

"That's Mystogan. After Grandeeney left, Mystogan took me in and took care of me for a while. But after a while he left me at the first guild I joined and I lived there until it was disbanded." I explain.

"Why did you guild disband?" Chelia question.

"It wasn't really even a guild. Master Roubaul made illusions in order to make me happy as a child, but after we defeat the Oracion Seis the first time, he told me that I have friends that care for me and that they were my family now." I explain.

"He must've really cared about you." Chelia points out.

"Yeah. He did." I confess.

"I'm sorry for breaking up this touching moment, but we have to get back to the guild hall soon to find out what we are going to do this week with our guests." Carla reminds me.

"That's right. How about we start walking back to the guild hall?" I suggest.

"Sure." Chelia agrees. We walk out of my apartment and start to walk back to the guild hall. "Oh I forgot to ask you this, who else lives here?" Chelia questions.

"Most of the girls from Fairy Tail live here except for Lucy-san." I answer.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

So I take Rogue back to my place so that he can put his stuff down before we have to go back to the guild. I unlock my door and walk into my house.

"You can just throw your stuff on the couch." I state. Rogue walks in and notices all of the stuff I have hanging on my walls and all the stuff on my shelves. After he puts his stuff down he and Frosch walk over to my self-full of stuff from my life time.

"Why do you have a sword?" He questions me.

"It's from Metalicana. That bastard gave me it the day before he left. I don't use it that much, but it's the only thing that I have to remember him by." I explain.

"Hey Gajeel. What's this?" I look over at Rogue's Exceed and he's pointing at the shrimp's headband.

"That was from Tenroujima. I was partners with a person who was going to be and S-class mage and this is her headband. It was cut when she was ambushed by members of Grimoire Heart." I explain.

"Then why did you keep it?" Rogue questions me. I can't answer that.

"Now that I think about it, why did you keep it Gajeel?" Lily teases. I feel the blood rush to my face.

"Let's just go back to the guild." I state as I head for the guild.

"What? Can't wait to see 'Shrimp'?" Lily states.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell at Lily. We all head back to the guild hall and everyone is already there.

_**Mirajane's POV**_

After about an hour or so, all of the guild member return to the guild to see what Master and I have in store for the next few days.

"Alright you brat listen up!" the Master yells. Everyone's attention comes to the stage. "Alright then, I would like to introduce you to the two young ladies who have organized the things that you are going to do over the course of this week. Mirajane, Jenny, you're up." Master moves to the side and Jenny and I step forward.

"Alright everyone, we've got a ton of fun stuff planned this week. Jenny if you please." I cue. The lights go off and a projection is shown on the stage curtains. The projection is of the next few days and what's going to happen.

**Monday – Beach Day**

**Tuesday – Girl's Beauty Contest**

**Wednesday – Guy's Singing Contest**

**Thursday – Field Trip**

**Friday – Dance**

I hear whispers among the audience about the week to come.

"Alright everyone. Settle down." Jenny starts. Everyone quiets down and stares at us.

"Everyone should report to the beach at around 10:00 in the morning. Bring your suits and change beforehand. We will also have some more guests coming tomorrow, but their identities shall stay a secret until then." I announce. "Other than that you have the rest of the day to do whatever. So go out and have fun!" I encourage. I see everyone start to scatter and chat amongst themselves while Jenny and I run behind stage to go over our plans.

"Alright, Operation Couple Creator is underway." Jenny states.

"Yep, and I finished the list of couples that need to be formed by the end of this week." I state. I go digging through my dress and I find the list and hand it to Jenny.

"Let's see…

**Natsu & Lucy**

**Gray & Juvia**

**Jellal & Erza**

**Romeo & Wendy**

**Gajeel & Levy**

**Bacchus & Cana**

**Elfman & Evergreen**

**Lisanna & Bickslow**

**Happy & Carla**

Alright these are good, but I think we need to add 1 more couple." Jenny states.

"Really who?" I question.

"You and Freed!" Jenny states.

"What?! No way! I-I don't like Freed!" I lie right through my teeth.

"Oh come on Mira! I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you. Wether you like it or not, I'm gonna hook you two up!" Jenny states.

"Please don't!" I argue. "But we have to remember to make sure that Kagura and Millianna don't see Jellal tomorrow." I state.

"Agreed." Jenny states. Afterwards everyone heads back to their rooms as Operation Couples Creator is put into action.


	2. Monday

_**Natsu's POV**_

So I've got no clue what time it is, but all I know is someone wants me to wake up.

"Natsu, wake up!" I hear Happy yell.

"5 more minutes." I plead as I turn over in my hammock.

"If we don't leave in 5 minutes we'll be late to the beach!" I hear Sting yell. I jump out of my hammock.

"Well then why didn't you say that earlier?! We have to get ready quick or-!" I see Sting, Lector, and Happy already in their swim trunks and have their bags packed.

"We are ready. We've been waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed!" Lector explains.

"Well then why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I yell.

"Cause we all know how you act in the morning! But that doesn't matter now, just get dressed!" Happy yells back. I jump out of bed and quickly change into my swimsuit and burst out the door towards the beach behind Fairy Tail.

"Natsu! Wait!" I hear Happy yell.

"Sorry, I don't want to be late!" I yell back.

_**Evergreen's POV**_

I was already at the beach with everyone from the guild, we were all waiting up on Natsu, Sting, Lector, and Happy.

"Being late is not manly!" Elfman yells. I look over at him and Bacchus.

"Wait!" I look behind me and I see Natsu, Sting, Lector, and Happy running down the hill down to where we are at the beach. I then see a rock that none of them notice and Sting trips on the rock and Natsu falls on top of Sting and the fall down the rest of hill. Lucy walks up to the two of them with Lector and Happy flying above her.

"You guys are late!" Lucy yells in their faces.

"Sorry Lucy-san." Sting states as he looks up at Lucy rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey watch where yer going next time!" Natsu yells at Sting. Natsu and Sting stand up. Out of the corner of my eye. I see Happy, Pantherlily, Lector, Frosch, and Carla talking to Jenny and Mira. I now have a really bad feeling about this.

"Alright everyone! Over here!" Mira yells. Everyone looks over at Mira, Jenny, Happy, Pantherlily, Lector, Frosch, and Carla. Mira has a clipboard in her hands. "Yesterday we said we were going to have some other guests show up to participate in the activities this week and they were the first ones to the beach. Come on out boys!" We all look over at cliff near the other side of the beach. I see a man come out from behind it.

"Jellal..." Erza whispers. I then see Millianna start to go after the man with blue hair and a red marking over his right eye.

"Millianna stop it!" Erza holds her back from under her arms.

"What's gotten into you?" Beth questions.

"That's the man that killed Simon! He killed Kagura-chan's older brother!" Millianna screams. I look over at Kagura and I see her face is blank. She walks up to Millianna.

"Millianna stop it." Kagura demands.

"But he killed-!"

"I know what I did and I am prepared to give my life if that's what it takes. But please do it after the week is over. I want to be able to have fun with the rest of you." Jellal states. Kagura starts to walk up to Jellal and is toe to toe with him.

"I am not going to take your life. I know that if my big brother were still alive and he saw me kill a man who was under control by something, he would never forgive me. But that doesn't mean I am not angry with you." Kagura walks away back over to Erza and Millianna.

_**Kinana's POV**_

"I thought you said there were more than one." I state.

"There is and this one is gonna be a pain in the ass." Jenny states. Jenny stomps over to the cliff and starts to drag out a tanned arm. I feel like I've seen that arm somewhere before. "Come on! I promise no one will attack you!"

"I can't trust you wench!" a deep male voice yells. Wait a minute, I know who it is. I slowly start to walk to where Jenny is. I slowly peer behind the rock and I see him. He stares at me and I stare at him.

"Erik..." I stare at him and he stares at me.

"It's you." Erik states.

"You two know each other?" Jenny states.

"Yes. We've met once before." I reply.

"Oi Jenny, is our other guest going to come out or what?" Mira-san states. I hold out my hand towards Erik.

"What are you doing?" Erik questions.

"Come on. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." I give him a smile and he cautiously takes my hand. I pull him forward towards the rest of the group. I see Natsu-san and the others look on their faces. I wonder what's going on.

"Cobra!" A lot of the people yell. They all start to charge in a Erik and I. I stand in front of Erik.

"Move out of the way Kinana! This man is evil!" Erza-san yells.

"No he's not! He's the one that called out to me!" I yell back. Everyone steps back. They all now my story and I've regain some of my memory after meeting Erik. Sometimes my head starts to throb when I regain some of my memories.

"No one is allowed to hurt this man. I brought him out here because I thought that he would need a break from being cooped up in a cell." Master explains. "If any of you dare try to hurt him, you'll be going with him to prison after the week is done."

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Alright then. So first we are going to split up the girls and the boys and do some activities. Happy will go with the boys, Carla with go with the girls, and Lector, Frosch, and Pantherlily with travel between the 2 groups. Alright, have fun. I will tell you when we will switch gears."

"Ladies, this way please." Carla demanded. We all follow her a little ways down the beach and we see the a few rows of benches.

"Take a seat girls. For we are about to play... Let's make a fuss over love!" What in the world is this stupid game? Anyways, I sit on the second row with Risley on my right and Yukino on my left.

"What's our topic, Carla?" Wendy questions.

"Our topic is..." The screen goes blue and words appear on the screen. "Which boy would you want to marry!" All of the girls started to clap.

"Gray-sama. That's it." Juvia confesses.

"Juvia, that's too boring." Carla states.

"Um Carla, I'm already married so do I have to answer this?" Bisca questions.

"No but you have to stay." Carla states. I look over a Yukino and I see her staring at the boys. I didn't even notice that the boys were doing the same thing with Happy. I then notice Rogue on the edge of I think the 3rd row. "Yukino!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yukino regains her proper posture.

"Were you looking at one of the boys?" Carla questions.

"N-no!" Yukino yells. Carla looks over at the same spot Yukino was and notices Rogue.

"Oh I see, you like Rogue." Carla points out. Yukino turns red and doesn't speak. "So how long have you liked him?"

"A little while. He was really nice to me when I first joined Sabertooth. And he didn't stare at me during my excommunication." Yukino confess. "He's also helped me after my excommunication."

"That's sweet. He seems like a great guy." Erza states. Yukino nods in agreement and we move on. Carla scans the crowd and points me out.

"So Lucy, who do you like?" Carla questions. My face beats red and everyone starts answering for me.

"Isn't it Natsu?" Bisca questions.

"I think it's Gray." Laki states.

"Juvia thinks it's Loki!" Juvia angrily protests.

"Okay it's definitely not Loki and Gray, plus Natsu's just a friend!" I argue.

"Oh really, then why is your guild mark the same as his hair color?" Carla questions. I look down at my right hand.

"Uh I just like that shade of pink." I lie.

"And your turning that very shade right now Lu-chan!" Levy-chan points out. I feel my face heat up even more. I might as well confess.

"Your pink face is all the answer I need." Carla answers. I then notice that Erza's guild mark is the same hair color as Jellal's hair.

"Hey Erza, is it mere coincidence that your guild mark is the same as Jellal's?" I tease.

"Lucy!" Erza yells at me. All of the girl's look at Erza's face turn as red as her hair.

"Well I think that she'll turn even more red after we all watch this." Carla states. We all watch the screen turn black and I see a seen on the beach. Oh my god!

"Erza kissed Jellal!" Millianna yells with excitement. Erza pulls her knees into her chest.

"It's not bad to be kissed Erza. It's so romantic." Levy-chan states.

_**Levy's POV**_

"It's not bad to be kissed Erza. It's so romantic." I say to Erza.

"It's also romantic to be in a love square Levy-chan." Lucy points out. I feel my face get hot.

"It's true, you have Jet and Droy head over heels for you, and then we have the dense Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel." Carla states.

"And we all know how dense he can get." I see a male voice state. I look above me.

"Lily." I state. He flies into my lap and stares at me.

"I've been trying to tell him. But everytime your name comes up in a conversation his mind goes blank." Lily confesses. I don't believe it. I mean. I've had small feelings for him since what happened on Tenroujima, but I've been too big of a coward to say something. "Oh I also came over to give you this Carla." Lily flies out of my lap and hands Carla a dvd.

"Thanks Lily." Carla states. Lily flies back over to the boys section. Carla pops dvd into the player and the video plays. No, no, no! It's what happened at the water park. I see me and him picked up by the water slide and I'm in his muscular arms. The video stops playing.

"That was so cute!" Wendy states.

"What happened after?!" Lisanna questions.

"His motion sickness kicked in." I confess.

"Of course the one time Gajeel could ever be romantic, he has to get motion sickness!" Bisca states.

"Attention everyone! Please meet back over here please!" I hear Mira-san state.

"Alright, I guess that's it. For now..." Carla states. Carla flies over to Jenny and Mira-san and the other Exceed. We all walk over to where Mira-san, Jenny and the others are to find out what we are doing next.

"Okay everyone, for right now we have 3 jetskis and 3 tubes. What we are going to do is 3 pairs of 2 are going to use the jet skis while the rest of us walk on the beach and up to that cliff. By the time we get back, 3 more pairs will go. The first pairs to go are Lisanna and Bickslow, Lucy and Natsu, plus Gajeel and Levy. The people going on the tubes must wear a lifejacket. Enjoy you 6!" Mira-san explains. Of course I'm with Gajeel. I walk over to him.

"So, do you want to drive the jet ski first and I'll ride on the tube." I offer.

"I don't care. I'd probably sink if I fell of the tube." Gajeel stated. Gajeel and I put on our life vests and mine is really big on me, even in the smallest size. Gajeel turns on the jetski and I climb in the tube. "Ready?!" Gajeel yells.

"I guess!" I yell back. I don't even have a split second to think because he's already dragged me out to the water.

_**Bickslow's POV**_

So I'm partnered with the youngest of the Strauss siblings.I've been on a few missions with her with Elfman and Evergreen too. Today I let my babies rest while I have fun at the beach.

"Can I go on the inner tuber first please?" I see Lisanna looking up at me with her cerulean blue eyes.

"F-fine. But don't expect me to go easy on you." I agree. I see Lisanna run to get us some lifejackets. I fasten mine on and I climb onto the jet ski.

"Ready when you are!" Lisanna waves at me and I start up the jetski. I go out into deeper water looking back to check on Lisanna every once in awhile. I then take a sharp turn to get her out of the wake behind me. I see big waves come up and I see Lisanna go flying out of the tube and over my head.

"Lisanna!" I yell.

"Animal Soul: Mermaid!" Lisanna chants. The lower half of her body transforms into a mermaid tail with pinkish purple color. She dives into the water head first and doesn't come up for a while. Damn it! If I hurt her in anyway, Mirajane is gonna have my head for sure. "Gotcha!" I am pulled into the water. When I come back up from the surface I see Lisanna laughing. After seeing her laugh, I start laughing. I look at her wet hair plastered on her face and her blue eyes staring into mine. I feel my face get hot.

"Y-you wanna keep going?" I question.

"Heck ya!" Lisanna states. I swim back over to the jetski and Lisanna climbs back onto the tube. "Ready!" I start the jetski up again and I keep going.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Okay so, I'm probably gonna die today. I have Natsu for a jet ski and tubing partner and after the thing with Carla, I'm never gonna hear the end of it. Ow!

"Natsu! Watch where yer throwing this thing!" I yell as I wave the lifejacket around.

"Yeah, Yeah, just get on the inner tube and let's fire this thing up!" Natsu yells. He runs onto the inner jet ski. Well I guess this shouldn't be that bad with Natsu's motion sickness and all. I climb onto the inner tube. "Alright let's go!" Natsu starts up the jet ski before I get a second thought about backing out. After about 30 seconds Natsu's motion sickness still hasn't kicked in yet. Come on! That's what I counting on to actually survive this week! For a little while, Natsu keeps me in the wake of the jetski and then makes a sharp turn right and knocks me out of the wake. I see waves from Bickslow and Gajeel barreling at me and I hang on for dear life. After about 4 massive waves I am knocked off and I fly high in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yell. I close my eyes and I wait for the water to surround my body and deliver a painful blow. But instead I feel a pair of arms catch me. I slowly open my eyes and I see Natsu's onyx eyes bore into mine. I look up at him and I feel my face heat up and I see the smallest shade of red appear on Natsu's face.

"A-are you okay?" Natsu questions me.

"Y-yeah, could you put me down please?" I question. Natsu sits me down in front of me.

"Do you want to keep going?" Natsu questions me. I look him straight in the eyes.

"No. I want to go back to the beach." I turn and face the handle and I feel Natsu's arms wrap around my waist.

"You scared me, ya know." What? How did I scare Natsu? Natsu's not afraid of anything. "Enough of that, let's go back to the beach." Natsu places his hands on the handles and turns the jetski back on. We slowly cruise into the beach. Natsu's arms are surrounding me. I don't know why, but I feel safer in his arms.

_**Levy's POV**_

Within mere seconds of telling Gajeel to go, he takes off and whirls me around in circles with me hanging on for my life here! I take a sharp left and as soon as I am out of the wake I fall of the tube. I am flung about 10ft into the air. I start to fall down feet first into the water. Why do I suddenly feel a little lighter? I look up and I see my lifejacket floating above my head. I try to grab it but my arms are too short. The water is coming in fast. As soon as I try to take a deep breath, I hit that water and I black out.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I take Levy out on the inner tube with the jetski's that we're allowed to use. Thanks to Wendy casting Toria on me and Natsu, motion sickness is nothing. So after a few minutes, I start to whip the Shrimp around a little bit. As soon as the first big wave hits the inner tube when she's out of the wake, she goes flying 10ft in the air. I watch her as she starts to fall into the wa- Oh shit! I see her lifejacket easily slip off her small body. She tries to reach for it, but her arms are too short. She plumits into the water.

"Levy!" I dive into the water to search for the shrimp. I look all over the water for her and I don't see her. Damn it! I knew I should have toned it down. I come back up for air and I dive back in. From a dark abyss I see Levy's orange headband rise to the surface. I grab it. I go up for one last quick breath of air and I dive back into the water, but into the abyss. The deeper and deeper I go, the colder and colder it gets. I then see Levy's small body on top of a large rock. I get in closer and I see parts of her body turning blue from the cold. I have to get up to the surface and quick. I carry up to the surface in my arms and I poke her head above water. I swim over to the jetski and I lay her down on the bench where I would sit.

"Levy, wake up. Please." I stare at her face plastered with her cold wet sky blue locks. I wait for about another minute before I hear something.

"Ga-gajeel..." I look down and I see Levy's golden brown eyes stare into mine.

"Are you alright?" I look down at her and some of the blue parts on her body have gone away.

"I-I'm achoo! I'm cold." Levy stuffily responds.

_**Levy's POV**_

I wake up and Gajeel is over me. What happened? I then feel a sudden rush of cold all throughout my body and it won't go away.

"Are you alright?" Gajeel questions me.

"I-I'm achoo! I'm cold." I reply. I slowly sit up and I try to warm myself up.

"Hang on." Gajeel pulls on a little handle and pulls out a massive towel and wraps me in it. He rubs up and down my arms to help me warm up for a little bit. He stops and I'm a little disappointed. His hands were gentle. "How do you feel now?" Gajeel questions me.

"Better. Can we go back to the beach?" I reply.

"Sure thing." Gajeel answers. I sit closer to the handle and Gajeel's arms surround me. His gloved covered hands on the handle. He goes nice and slow. I then start to doze off and I fall asleep.

_**Wendy's POV**_

Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Bickslow-san, Lisanna-san, Levy-san, and Gajeel-san get to ride on the jetski's first while the rest of us take a walk up to the top of the cliff. A lot of people from Fairy Tail go with Jenny-san to take a different route to get there. So, only a few people come with Mira-san. It's me, Romeo-san, Rogue-san, Yukino-san, Erza-san, Jellal-san, Freed-san, Cana-san, Bacchus-san, Juvia-san, Gray-san, Evergreen-san, Elfman-san and Chelia.

"Yo Wendy!" I look behind me and I see Romeo-san running to catch up to me and Chelia.

"Romeo-san." I state.

"You don't need to be so polite to me." Romeo-san, I mean Romeo-kun states.

"It's a bad habit of hers." Chelia tells Romeo-kun.

"Chelia!" I yell.

"Hurry up you three or else you'll be left behind!" Mira-san yells from the front of the group with Freed-san.

"Alright Mira!" Romeo-kun yells. "Come on!" Romeo takes my wrist and runs up with me trying to run behind. After a little while we end up at the edge of the cliff. I walk up closer to the edge to get a closer view of the waves crashing up against the rocks.

"This is amazing!" I yell. I spread my arms out and I smell the wind. "Chelia the wind smells-" I feel a crack underneath my feet and I stand perfectly still.

"Wendy. What's wrong?" Romeo-kun asks me. I hear him take a few steps forward.

"Don't come any closer." I warn Romeo-kun.

"Wendy, what's gotten into you?" Erza-san questions me.

"Don't come any closer, if you do the ground will certainly-!" The ground collapses underneath my feet.

"Wendy!" I hear everyone yell. This is it. I'm gonna die. What the?

"Romeo-kun!" I yell. He has my hand and is trying to pull me up.

"Don't let go of my hand!" He yells down at me.

"R-right!" I yell back. Romeo slowly pulls me back up onto the cliff and I stumble into his arms. He gently wraps his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" Romeo-kun questions me. I look up at his face and he looks down at me.

"Romeo-kun..." I burry my head into his chest and I start to cry. "I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die." I whisper.

"It's okay. That's all over." Romeo-kun rubs the back of my head as I continue to cry.

_**Cana's POV**_

I am drunk as hell. I can barely walk straight and Bacchus is the same, but I think he's a little more sober than I am. I can barely control anything I say or even do.

"Bacchus-chan!" I yell. What am I saying?! I can't control myself. "I want a piggyback ride!" I yell. We're already behind the group and I'd be faster if, what the hell am I thinking! I see Bacchus kneel down on the ground with his back to me. I trip and fall on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and I've got my beer in my hands and I keep on drinking it.

"Geez, you're heavier than you look!" Did he just call me fat?

"I'm not fa -hic-!" I yell back.

"Okay, I think ya need to lay off the beer for a while. You are way too drunk." Bacchus takes my beer from me.

"Oi, give that back." I slowly start to get really tired and I fall asleep on Bacchus back. I don't know what time it is, but I wake up in the guild infirmary and Gildarts, Master, and Bacchus are all around me.

"Thank Mavis you're finally awake." Gildarts states. I slowly sit up. My head feels like it's splitting in half. I hold my head.

"What happened to me?" I question.

"Ya had a hangover and I had to carry yer ass back here." I look at Bacchus and he's sitting in a chair.

"My child, I understand your love for alcohol, but it's starting to get out of hand. I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice. No more alcohol until the week is over." the master informs me. He's right, ever since we came back from the island, I've been drinking a lot.

"Alright." I agree. All three of them look at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Gildarts states.

"Master is right, I've been getting out of hand with my drinking and I should have a break." I state as I walk out of bed. I walk around to Bacchus. "Thanks for carrying me all the way here."

"I-It was nothin'." Bacchus looks away and his cheeks flush red, and not from the alcohol.

_**Mirajane's POV**_

Me and Jenny are in charge of leading different groups on a trail to the cliff ahead and lead them back. After what happened with Romeo and Wendy, I felt so happy that I rigged that cliff edge. Even though she could have been badly hurt, It's worth it for those two. All they needed was a little push. The whole group switches a few people and we start to head back down to the beach. We walk along the water so I can see how my matchmaking skills are working on the 3 densest guys in the guild. I saw Levy asleep next to Gajeel on their jet ski, I saw Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy, and I saw my sister making Bickslow blush like crazy. My plans are working perfectly.

"Mira." I snap out of my fantasy and I see Freed walking beside me. "Are you alright? You looked spaced out."

"I'm fine. So how are you enjoying this week so far?" I question him.

"It's going well. What about you?" Freed responds.

"I'm enjoying it. But Friday is going to be the best. Jenny and I are already working on the decorations." I confess.

"Really? Well if you need any help, just give me a shout." Freed offers. I look at him. I start to move in front of him and I face him walking backwards.

"Thanks, I might just do that." I state. I then feel air under my feet instead of the ground. I close my eyes expecting to hit the ground below me. Instead, I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I look up and I see Freed.

"Are you okay?" He questions. I feel my face flush.

"Y-yeah." He helps me regain my balance and we keep walking. If Jenny gets ahold of this, I'll never hear the end of it.

_**Erza's POV**_

I'm walking back with Jellal on the same route we took to get up to the top of the cliff.

"So what have you been up to since the games?" I question.

"Stopping a lot of dark guilds and dark mages. Ultear and Meredy are getting stronger each day." Jellal explains.

"I'm not surprised. They are both incredibly strong." I state.

"But I am shocked about one thing." Jellal states.

"What is it?" I question.

"How Kagura forgave me after what I did to Simon and the rest of you." Jellal states.

"Even if the council doesn't think it, you've atoned for your sins. By helping us with the Oracion Seis incident and you trying to get rid of as many dark guilds as you can along with Ultear and Meredy." I explain.

"But I don't think that's enough for what I did to you all." Jellal states.

"If Simon were here, he'd be proud of what you're doing." I reply. Jellal still looks depressed to some reason. I wrap my arms around him from behind him. "I know he would. Sho, Wally, Millianna, you, and I were the people that understood him the best." I reply.

"I guess you're right. You were always the smart one in the group." Jellal compliments. I let him go and I start to disagree.

"No! It was Sho! He's the one who thought of our escape! Even though it didn't work." I protest. Jellal slowly walks towards me.

"I guess you weren't the smart one. You were the strong one." Jellal confesses. He places his forehead on mine. I start to feel tears run down my face. Jellal wipes them away.

_**Juvia's POV**_

Juvia is walking back to the beach with Gray-sama. He looks so dreamy in his swimsuit. Juvia continue to stare at his perfect body, when Gray-sama starts to say something.

"Hey Juvia, you alright?" He questions Juvia. Juvia better than okay with you next to me! Juvia then trips on a rock or something and Juvia starts to fall down a steep slope into the forest. Juvia hears Gray-sama yell Juvia's name as Juvia continues to roll down the hill. Juvia feels something wrap around her body. Juvia opens her eyes and Juvia sees Gray-sama holding her in his loving arms. Juvia can see scraps appear on Gray-sama's body. We finally stop and Gray-sama looks down at Juvia.

"You alright now?" Gray-sama asks Juvia.

"Y-yes." Juvia replies.

"Good." Gray-sama struggles to get up. He sits up and Juvia sees Gray-sama's entire left side is all dirty and is bleeding in some parts. "Geez, I scraped myself up pretty good."

"Let Juvia clean Gray-sama's wound." Juvia pleads. Juvia makes her hands into water and slowly goes up and down the wound, cleaning off the dirt and blood. His body is so warm for being an ice wizard. "Juvia is finished." Juvia stands up and extends her hand. Gray-sama takes Juvia's hand. Then out of nowhere, Gray-sama wraps his arms around Juvia's body. Juvia feels her face flush.

"Thanks Juvia." Gray-sama whispers. He let's go of Juvia's body and starts to walk away. I fall to my knees. Gray-sama hugged Juvia. Juvia's heart beats out of her chest and her curls turn into hearts along with her eyes.

_**Evergreen's POV**_

So I'm stuck with Elfman as we walk back down to the beach to see who gets to go on the jet skis next. I hope that I get to go but just not with Elfman. I know that he would whip me around until I puked or until I fell off the inner tube. While stuck in my talking to myself, I hear someone call my name.

"Ever, hurry up or you'll be left behind!" I look and I see Elfman up ahead.

"I told you not to call me Ever, you oaf!" I yell as I run to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Being slow isn't manly!" Elfman yells again.

"But I'm not a man!" I keep telling him this over and over again, but he never listens. I hear a rustle in the bushes next to me. I look and something comes out and tries to attack me. I too scared to move. My feet won't listen to me.

"EVER!" Something pushes me out of the way and I land on the ground. I see Elfman stopping the beast with his bare hands by holding it's horns.

"Elfman!" Mirajane yells. She runs up to Elfman with Freed next to her.

"Stay away! I can take care of this! Takeover: Beast Soul!" Elfman chants. He changes into his beast form. "No one hurts my family!" Elfman throughs the creature and hurls it back into the forest. He transforms back into his normal self and walks up to me.

"Are you alright?" I look at my body for scrapes or cuts.

"I think so. But you scared the hell out of me!" I yell as I slap the back side of his head.

"I guess I did. I'm sorry, Evergreen." I look at him. He just said my full name. He stands up and offers his hand to me. "You coming or what?" I cautiously take his hand and he helps me up. He turns away from me and I hug him from behind.

"Thanks, Elfman." I state. I feel tears slowly stream down my face.

_**Yukino's POV**_

Rogue-sama and I decide to take the route back with Jenny-sama to see the different scenery.

"So I didn't ask you this earlier, but how are you doing?" Rogue-sama questions me.

"I've been fine. After the games ended, I went back to my hometown and I helped out the people there. After that, I came and lived near Magnolia for a while." I explain.

"I can see why you'd want to live here. It's a quiet town." Rogue-sama states. There is an awkward silence between us until something, or should I say someone, disturbs us.

"Yo Rogue, Yukino!" I look behind me and I see Sting-sama, Lector-sama, and Frosch-sama running at us.

"Sting. What is it?" Rogue-sama questions.

"Nothing. I just got bored talking to the weirdo trimen and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. So what are you two talking about?" Sting-sama questions. I feel my face flush and Sting-sama and Rogue-sama both notice.

"Are you alright Yukino? Your face is all red." Rogue-sama leans closer into my face which makes me flush even more than I was before.

"I-I'm fine." I reply. Rogue-sama back away and he stands next to his exceed.

"By the way Rogue, did you tell Yukino what you wanted to tell her?" Sting-sama questions Rogue-sama.

"No, but I was getting to that until you interrupted." Rogue-sama states.

"What is it?" I question the both of them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join Sabertooth again." Rogue-sama explains. I was shocked. The guild that kicked me out wanted me back.

"I-I don't know. With Jiemma and Minerva still there-" I began to cry when, I was cut off by Lector-sama.

"Jiemma and Minerva left right after the tournament." Lector-sama stated.

"They're both gone? Well then who's the guild master?" I choke out.

"Rufus. Please Yukino, we want you back." Rogue-sama states. He walks up to me and brushes away my tears. "You don't need to give us your answer now, we would like it by the end of the week."

"Rogue-sama." I whisper. I then see a rare sight. I saw him smile. He gave me that smile only once before and that's when I joined the guild. My face flushes again.

"Yukino like Rogue!" Sting-sama yells.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch-sama yells.

"I'll kill you Sting!" Rogue-sama yells as he chases after Sting-sama. I start to laugh. I remember that when Master Jiemma wasn't looking they would always fight each other and all of us would laugh.

_**Kinana's POV**_

I was walking back with Erik because I'm the only person he trusts in the guild. Although he is starting to trust Laxus because he's also a second generation dragon slayer. So I was talking to him and his past. Apparently, he was locked in the Tower of Heaven like Erza.

"That must have been hard." I reply.

"It was, but I made a friend while I was trapped there. She was unusual though." Erik states.

"What or who was she? I, mean, if you don't mind me asking?" I question.

"You remind me of her you know." Erik confesses.

"I do?" I state.

"Yeah, you have the same color hair." Erik explains.

"She must have been really special to you." I infer.

"Yeah, she was." Erik says. Ow my head! I kneel to the ground in pain and I hold my head. "Oi are you alright? Kinana!" I slowly lose my conscious and I see an image in front of me.

What's going on? I see a man on top of a purple snake with wings. I know this man, but I can't tell who it is. The snake turns it's head and stares at me. It's eyes. There the same color as mine. It's scales are also the same color as my hair. Could this be me when I was transformed? Then the man riding me must be my owner. I then see a white light. I slowly open my eyes and I see Erik, Jenny-san, and Hibiki.

"Are you alright?" Jenny-san questions. I prop myself on my elbows and I look around.

"Alright you bastard, what did you do to Kinana-san?" Hibiki questions while he grabbed him by his swim shirt.

"I didn't even touch her." Erik explains. Hibiki jerks him around a little.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you, ya bastard." Hibiki threatens.

"Stop it! He did nothing to me! I only had some of my memory returned and that's it!" I argue. I stare at Jenny-san and she stares back at me.

"Hibiki, I trust Kinana. So if she said that Cobra didn't touch her, then he didn't. Now let him go." Hibiki lets go of Erik. He stares at me.

"Are you alright?" Erik questions me.

"Yeah." I reply. The group all heads back down to the beach and the next people are called.

_**Lucy's POV**_

So after everyone had a turn on the jet skis, it started to get dark. All of us chipped in to help find firewood for a big bonfire.

"Hey does anyone know where Bacchus and Cana are? I haven't seen them since this morning." Erza states.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them or Gramps and Gildarts." Laxus adds in.

"Aww, you guys do care about me!" A sarcastic voice stated. I look behind me and I see Cana, Bacchus, Master, and Gildarts walking towards us.

"Cana, where have you been?" Bisca questions.

"I had a huge hangover and Bacchus had to carry be back to the guild!" Cana confessed while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well we were just about to start a bonfire. Why don't the four of you join us?" Mira questions as she holds a large amount of firewood.

"Alright, but I need to grab something. I'll be right back." Cana stated. She runs off towards the guild.

"What's with her?" I ask.

"She's gotta be sober for a week in order to get her booze back." Bacchus answers.

"Cana's going a week without drinking?!" Mira yelled.

"Yup." Bacchus replied after he took a drink from his gourd. I don't think that'll be easy with him around her.

"Well everyone find a seat." Jenny stated. I sit next to Natsu on the edge of a log and Happy sits in my lap.

"Sorry that took so long!" Cana states. I see something slung on her back. She takes a seat next to Bacchus.

"Alright everyone! Time for S'mores!" Mira yells at us. Within seconds everyone sprints out of their seats and to Mira and Jenny. Everyone grabs a stick, marshmallow and other stuff needed. I sit back down and slowly roast my marshmallow. I see Natsu's next to mine in the fire and it was burnt to a crisp. I see Kinana and Cobra across from us. I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he was at first. Cobra bites into his S'more and gets gooey marshmallow on the tip of his nose.

"Erik, you got." Kinana pointed out. She points to her nose to show Cobra where the marshmallow is. Then out of nowhere his giant tongue comes out and licks it off his nose. Geez, how long is his tongue?! I look back at Natsu's marshmallow and it's on fire. Instead of him blowing it out, he eats the fire.

"Big surprise you burn your marshmallow to a crisp Natsu." I state.

"They taste better this way." Natsu explained with his mouth full of S'more.

"At least talk with your mouth not full of food." I plead.

"There's no way that's going to happen Lucy. He's been eating with his mouth full for who knows how long." Gray explains. I then notice his entire left side is bandaged. I decide not to say anything and I keep roasting my marshmallow.

"Mira-sama, I don't recall what we are doing tomorrow? Do you mind telling me?" Yukino questions as she looks up at Mira.

"That's right. Ladies, tomorrow is the beauty pagant. There will be 3 rounds. The first is Evening Gown, second is Swimsuit, and the final round is Talent. From all of your performances, Jenny and I will judge to see who is deemed worthy of being the winner." Mira answers.

"So get started on thinking about your talents." Jenny adds in.

"And boys, don't forget you've got you singing contest on Wednesday. If I were you I would start thinking about songs to sing." Mira states. Everyone agrees.

"Well." Cana starts as she wipes the S'more of her mouth. "Let's get this bonfire started!" Cana slings a guitar into her lap.

"You play guitar?" Levy-chan questions.

"Yep. Been playing since I was little. So who's ready for a campfire song?" Cana replies.

"Campfire songs are manly!" Elfman yells. Cana starts to strum her guitar and make slight adjustments to tune it. She then places her fingers to make a chord and starts to strum a song that I'm certain everyone knows.

"Great choice Cana!" Gildarts yells.

"Everyone a 5, 6, 7, 8!" Cana counts. At eight, everyone starts to sing.

**Let's gather round the campfire**

**And sing our campfire song**

**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**And if you don't think that we can sing it faster**

**then you're wrong**

**But it'll help if you just sing along**

**Bom Bom Bom...**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**And if you don't think that we can sing it faster**

**then you're wrong**

**But it'll help if you just sing along**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song...Patrick!**

**Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...**

**Squidward … Good!**

**It'll help**

**It'll help**

**If you just sing along!**

**OH YEAH!**

"That rocked!" Natsu yelled while he through his fist in the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew up near Natsu's head.

I guess this week isn't going to be as bad as I thought. I mean, with Mira planning it, she'll probably find some way to hook up a lot of the people in the guild together. But, I'm not gonna worry about that now. As long as we have fun, that's all that matters. I look over and I see Rogue talking to Yukino and I see Risley talking to the other girls in her guild. I feel so happy. This week is going to be so much fun!

_**Jenny's POV**_

Mirajane and I are in the back to the Fairy Tail guild looking at all of the footage we got on the lacrima we placed everywhere. We saw Rogue talking to Yukino, Bickslow blushing in front of Lisanna, Juvia healing Gray, and all of that good stuff. I also saw Freed catch Mirajane when she fell backwards.

"I've got 2 more couples to add to the list." I state.

"Really who?!" Mira desperatly pleads.

"Rogue and Yukino plus Cobra and Kinana." I answer.

"That's gonna be hard for Rogue and Yukino, but I bet I could whip something up." Mira confesses.

"If you work on them, I'll work on Cobra and Kinana." Jenny states.

"That won't be as hard as you think. If anything, they'll get together on their own." Mirajane tells me.

"Why not?" I question.

"Do you remember when the Light Team went to defeat the Oracion Seis guild the first time?" Mirajane replies.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well Cobra had a pet snake named Cuberios. But when they were defeated, they never found the snake. This whole time, Kinana, was his snake. She was human before a wizard had placed a curse on her." Mira explains.

"I see. So all I really have to do is convince Cobra that Kinana is his long lost snake and get Kinana to regain her memories." I infer.

"That's pretty much it. We should head to bed soon though, we have a long day tomorrow." Mira suggests. We shut down all of the lacrima and we walk back to Fairy Hills. This week, everyone on our list will end up together.


End file.
